Collective Hate
by BoOkWoRm5235
Summary: It started with the name, Masen. A relationship built on a lie, but when the lie is revealed it will take much more then just love to keep these to people together. BXE Rated M for swearing and lemons!
1. Prologue

**When I first thought up this story I posted it on fanfiction. I really enjoyed writing it, but a lot had come up, where I could not finish the story. As much as I wish to continue that story, I can't. This story will be completed, it will have the same sort of plot line but it will be a little bit different. With regards to the characters and such. I hope everyone stays with this story. **** Happy reading!**

**Sincerely, B.**

Disclaimer: I own the rights to the story. The characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Prologue

"Isabella, I…"

"Just stop. You and I both know that this won't work."

Silence was what hung between us as we gazed at each other in this small apartment.

"Pl.."

I held up my hand, just like I saw him do many times to his employees.

"I really hope that when you look at yourself in the mirror you see yourself as who you really are, and not what your father wanted you to be. Because what I see, is just a small little chew toy for your father to throw away. "

As I finish my statement I grab my suitcase and head towards the door.

"You can not say things like that. My father is a great man!" Edward yells.

I turn around, giving him a glare.

"A great man? Are you defending the man who fired all of those people, or what about the man who is slipping money right out of your fingers or is he the oh so great man who told you to do this," I held up the booklet, "to our relationship?"

He stocked over to me and pointed his fingers towards me.

"You shut the fuck up about my father. That man is always looking out for me. You on the other hand are nothing but a low life, who wants nothing more than to insult and hurt the people around you. I am glad my father convinced me to do this," He snatched the booklet from my hands and shoved it in my face. "Because if he hadn't I would be the most miserable human being because I would have had you."

I couldn't stop the small gasp from leaving my mouth.

I closed my eyes.

_Don't let him get to you_

_Don't let him see you cry_

I let out a deep breath before opening my eyes.

I caught the eyes of Edward. His swimming in only hatred and repulsion.

"One of these days Edward, you are going to wake up and regret everything you have done. But I will not be there to say I told you so. I hope that when you do finally pull your head out of your ass, you can still be happy with what you have done. Good bye, Mr. _Masen._"

I give him a shove, before I turn my back, open the door and walk out both out of the apartment and Edward Masen's life.

**Ohhh, drama already! Well that is the prologue! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I will most likely post the first chapter by Monday! Happy reading guys! **

**Sincerely,**

**B**


	2. Chapter 1: First of Many

**The First of Many**

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to the story. The characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. **

_Beep…Beep_

A groan escaped my lips as I pushed my head further into the pillow. The noise echoed through the room once more, beside my bed.

"What the hell?" I mutter, as I pulled my hand from the warmth of the comforter and patted the nightstand until my hand made contact with the bulk object.

I pulled it towards me and placed it at my ear.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Where the hell are you? Newton is going to have your ass for coming in late." Angela bellowed.

"What are you talking about its only…" I looked up toward my clock and saw the time, 9:00. "Shit!" I cussed out loud.

"Shit is right. You better get your ass here now."

I ended the call as quickly as I could before jumping out of bed and sprinting into the closet.

Grabbing the uniform off the hanger, I sprinted into the washroom.

"Calm down, calm down." I muttered as I ran down four flights of stairs.

_Beep.. Beep_

"What?"

"You almost here?" Angela asked.

"I am on my way right now. Is Newton there?"

"Nope, luck is on your side today." She said.

I let out a snort as I ran out of the building and towards the bus.

"I will be there soon bye."

Snapping the phone shut, I made my way onto the bus.

I waved my pass at the driver before taking a seat. Holding up my phone, I took a peak at the time. 9:30.

"Fuck," I muttered.

Time seemed to be at a stand as the driver weaved through the neighborhoods. I let out a small sigh as the bus finally made it to the train station. Muttering a small thanks I sprinted to the train, but as I ran the train sped away leaving me standing at the now deserted station.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

Taking a deep breathe I sat down on a nearby bench and bounced my leg up and down looking to the left and right hoping to spot the next train. With no such luck I called Angela.

"Please tell me you are walking through the door now."

"No, I am now waiting for the next fucking train. " I muttered placing my face into my hand.

"Newton's still not in. The coffee house is filling up though, and Jessica is not being much help."

"When is Jessica every being much of a help?" I criticize.

"Well, never. But today is worse than usual." Angela muttered.

"Why?"

"Oh, you will soon find out."

I shook my head, as my head bounced to the left I saw the train.

"Whatever."

"Get here soon Bella,"

"Bye." I said into the phone before placing it back into my bag.

I finally made it into the coffee house at 9:40.

Letting out a gust of air, I rushed through the doors.

"Thank god you're here." Angela rushed towards me. "Have you seen the line?"

I nod, while I walk passed her.

Making my way to the counter, I begin taking orders.

"Finally, what type of service is this? I have half a mind to complain to your manager." A woman sneered.

"I am sorry for your bad experience with us" My teeth began to clench, "would a lemon scone make up for your experience? It would be on the house."

The woman seemed to have a rat resemblance to her face as she stuck her nose up at me.

"I suppose that will do." She said, "Just don't let it happen again."

I give her a small smile as I wrap the scone in a bag.

"Do you have a smaller bag?" this woman would not give it a rest "I just think it is a little foolish to have such a big bag for the scone."

Air escapes my lungs as I look at the woman in the eyes.

"I am sorry, but we only carry this size of bags."

She lets out a dramatic sigh as she snatches the bag out my hand and directs her attention to the scone. She gives it a once over, before she waits on the other side of the shop for her coffee.

Angela joins me at the counter.

"Well looks like that scone is coming out of my pay." I say putting my hands on my hip.

She lets out a small laugh.

"Oh what you will do to keep out a trouble."

I give her a slight smirk as a response.

Turning my head from side to side, I try to find our waitress.

"Ang, where's Jessica?"

Angela let out a small snort before responding.

"She went to the bathroom, for the third time in an hour." Ang says with annoyance, "I swear either that girl has a very serious bladder infection or she is fixing her hair every twenty minutes."

"I choose the later."

Angela nods her head in agreement.

"So, what's so important that she has to fix her hair?"

Angela, gestures to the table in the corner of the shop.

There sat a man who could not have been more than two years older than Ang and I. He sat with a newspaper, lying on the table with a cup of coffee in his hand. His face was out of my sight as he was leaning down reading the printed words before him. The man has blond hair will little stands of sandy brown.

I let out a small whistle, even with the man wearing a suit; I was still able to see the definition of his arms, as he held the coffee to his mouth.

I turned back to Angela.

"Who is that?"

She shrugged.

"All I got from his and Jessica's conversation was that he just started working in a building close to here."

"Someone say my name?"

I turn around to see Jessica.

"Speak of the devil and she may appear."

"Oh bite me Bella," She said rolling her eyes.

"Who is that?" I ask nodding towards the man in the corner.

She turned around, even though I highly doubt she didn't know who I was talking about.

I looked at Angela, and noticed she had her eyes on the same guy as Jessica.

"Ben," Jessica let out a small giggle as she waved at the man.

He in turn gave her small smile, but seemed too self-conscious to do anything else. He diverted his eyes back onto his paper.

A sigh escaped my lips as I turn around to the counter.

Only to be met with the greenest emerald eyes I have ever seen in my life. Granted I have not seen many eyes with green, but it was still a sight to behold.

"What can I do to you?" I ask.

The man's eyes widen, as the sentence escapes my lips.

I feel the warmth on my cheeks as I go over what I had just said in my head.

"I..I mean, what can I get for you?"

"Well, what do you suggest for a new customer?" He asked with a crooked grin.

I bit my lip, trying to keep my thought focused on the question.

"Um, the cinnamon buns are delicious,"

A small chuckle escapes his lips as he examines my now flaming face.

"I will have a tall black and.." He dragged on his sentence, while his eyes observed the pastries. "a cinnamon bun. Please." He ends his sentence with a heart stopping smile.

"Coming right up,"

I pause reviewing my word, and I begin to blush once more. Why did everything sound so dirty?

Giving him a smile in return I grab his treat as I try to ignore the throbbing in other parts of my body.

"Here you go." I say as I pass him the bag.

Our hand grazed each other's skin for a second. And just like that I felt as if I was on fire. I looked into his eyes as if to see if he was feeling the same, but his eyes seemed guarded.

This man gave me a small smile.

"Thank you," He directed his eyes to my chest where my name tag was placed, "Isabella."

I shivered involuntarily, with his voice now having a permanent place in my head.

I couldn't help but blush at my behavior.

"You're welcome, please come again."

I silently cursed at my choice of words.

The man let out another small chuckle as if he could read my thoughts.

"It would be my pleasure to come again." He said with a wink.

I felt my blush becoming a more and more prominent with every word he uttered.

I gave him a tight smile as he went to retrieve his coffee.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I mutter as I make my way to the back.

The rest of my shift was not nearly as thrilling as I take the orders for customers. Newton was still a no show, thank god. I didn't need anyone's least of all Newton's pain in the ass remarks today.

"How is school going?" Angela asks as we walked towards the station after our shifts ended.

"It's going, I have a huge essay due tomorrow."

"Ah, so that's why you slept in."

"No, I had really hot and heavy sex, last night." I say with a snort.

She gave me a shove as we both started laughing.

"We should go out. We haven't been out since your birthday."

I small giggle escaped my lips.

"That is not a memory I want to relive."

Angela stopped walking and turned towards me.

"Oh come on Bella, you were grinding on that man to no end. Hell even my panties were caught on fire."

I just shook my head giggles still bubbling in my throat.

"Angela, he was a stripper."

"Oh shut up. Please Bella; it's only four in the afternoon. We don't have work tomorrow. Granted you have a class but it's in the afternoon. Tons of time to hand in your essay.

Rolling my eyes I nodded.

Angela gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on. You are coming to my flat."

"This will bite me in the ass, I can just feel it."

"Can it Bella."

When we got to Angela's flat we started getting ready.

"Ang, I don't have the money to get a lot of drinks tonight. Hell, my money is hanging by a thread right now. Maybe we should just stay home and watch a movie."

She approached me and put both her hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, you have always been responsible with money. Hell, you never do anything just for you. Please, tonight let loose and get your booty shaking." She said while shaking her ass.

I rolled my eyes but agreed.

"Good, now," she held up two dresses, one way silver with beading down the front and the other was sleeveless with pink ruching, "Which dress?"

I point at the silver dress.

"Perfect." She says as she heads into the bathroom.

My eyes looked towards the dresses that lay out for my choosing.

One was red, with one sleeve; the other was a short black dress with a couple of different patterns. I held up the red dress , and look in the mirror.

"You should wear that one,"

I kept turning from side to side.

"I think you right," I muttered as I made my way into the washroom.

Couple of hours passed as Angela made the finishing touches on our outfits.

"I can't believe your dragging me to this club" I mumble.

"Just have fun tonight, that's your goal. Think Fun Bella. And just so you know fucking is fun."

I let out a laugh.

"You are such a slut."

Angela flipped me off, using her lip gloss.

It was around ten by the time we got to the club.

"Shit Ang. Look at the line." I gesture to the amount of people.

"Bella, did you honestly think, I was going to have us wait in this long ass line?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. "I mean have we ever waited in a line?"

"I guess not."

Angela turned around and made her way to the front, with me following her from behind.

"Excuse me?" Angela says trying to get the guys attention.

"Yeah?" I could see he was sizing us both up.

"It's my friend's birthday today, and just so we could, you know, have fun," as she said fun her hand trailed down to the man's thigh, "would it be possible if you could just let us in now?"

The man cleared his throat, as Angela, still had her hand on his thigh.

"I guess," He removed the velvet rope and allowed us access into the club.

"That was cruel Ang."

"Bella, you just don't understand the power of conversation."

I gave a unlady-like snort.

"I understand the power of conversation just fine; your hand was inches away from his manhood."

"Oh please," she waved me off, "you're exaggerating."

Rolling my eyes I began to observe the club.

"Shall we get a drink?"

I agreed, trailing Angela.

We both leaned on the bar as the bar keep came over to us.

"What can I get you pretty ladies?"

Angela smiled.

"Four shots of apple pie."

My head snapped to the side.

"4?"

"God Bella, live a little."

The bartender placed the shots on the counter. Angela's hand dived into her dress and pulled out a twenty.

"Keep the change," she said batting her eyelashes at him.

He gave her a smirk.

"Yes, mam."

I rolled my eyes as the bartender walked away.

"You are such a whore." I mumble.

She just shrugged, when she handed me a shot.

"To life," she toasted.

"To life," I said clinking our glasses, before pouring them down our throats and slamming them down on the counter.

I felt the warm liquid go down my throat.

"Ah, that's good."

I let out a small laugh.

"Okay, next shot."

We both grabbed another shot.

"To..fun," I toasted, raising glass in the air.

"To fun," Angela said.

We clinked glasses before emptying them.

"Alright, now that we have had some sweet liquor in our system, it's time to dance!"

She drags me on to the dance floor. For a few minutes I just stand there feeling more awkward then anything. That was until I felt hands on my waist.

"Come on Isabella, move with me." A velvet voice whispered into my ear. I turned around to see the man from the coffee shop.

I let out a deep breath before I began moving. I could feel him start to respond as I began to swing my hips make and forth making contact with him. I couldn't help but feel the electricity pulse through me as I began to let a little loose. I felt the man's breath on my neck as he began to speed up the pace. I leaned in to him, with my ass grazing his very prominent erection. He let out a small moan in my ear, his hands tightened on my hips, when I started to sway my hips even more. I felt the familiar tug in my stomach, when the man held me closer.

By the time the song ended, my breath was strained.

I turned myself around, still in the man's arms.

"Hi," I said with a slight blush.

The man gave me a small almost shy smile.

"Hi," he responded.

We just stood, staring at one of another.

The man began to say something but the music was too loud.

"I can't hear you!" I yelled.

He leaned his head down towards my ear,

"Do you want a drink?" I leaned back and nodded.

He gave me a smile before taking my hand, and dragging me to the counter.

I looked back and noticed Angela dancing with someone. She caught my eye, and gave me a thumbs up, with that she started dancing again.

I turned back to the man and noticed him staring at me. I felt my blush make its appearance on my cheeks once more.

He gestured to the bartender.

"I will have a coke and rum." I yelled to the bartender.

The bartender nodded and looked at the man.

"I will have the same."

Even when he yells, he still has a sexy voice.

As the bar tender got our drinks we sat on the stools.

"Thank you for the drink."

He gave me a smile in response.

"My name is Isabella," I said holding my hand out.

Really Bella? You basically humped his leg on the dance floor and now you introduce yourself.

I scowl at my thoughts.

"Masen," He says, grabbing my hand, and held it up to his lips.

When his lips made contact with my skin, I shivered.

"Cold?"

I shook my head, with a slight blush. Masen's fingers grazed my cheek, which only added more red, to my cheeks.

We drank our drinks in silence, it was rather uncomfortable, that was until he took my hand.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked.

I looked at him, I could just imagine that my eyes were as wide as saucers.

His cheeks turned a slight pink.

"Wh..what I mean is do you want to get some fresh air?" He asked, "I mean, you don't have to.."

"He muttered a silent fuck.

"Sure,"

He looked back at me with a small smile. I responded with one of my own.

He stood up and gestured for me to lead the way. I smiled at him before walking towards the door. I could feel his hands were placed on my lower back as we walked out of the club.

"Finally I can hear myself think," I mumbled.

I heard a small chuckle coming from beside me.

I turned to see Masen standing quite close to me.

"So, what are you doing her Masen?" I ask my arms over my chest.

"I came with a couple of friends," He said, "But now I am thinking I was having a much better time on the dance floor than I ever was just talking to my friends."

I let out a small giggle. What the hell is wrong with me? When have I ever giggled in front of a man.

"What about you Isabella?" he asked shifting closer to me. "What are you doing here?"

"Bella,"

He turned towards me.

"What?"

I blush.

"You can call me Bella," I said swaying my foot back and forth.

"I don't know if I want to. Isabella, is a beautiful name." He said giving me a wink.

One thing I know for certain is that I am in deep shit.

**Hey guys! So that was the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**I hope to update possibly Monday! **

**Have a good week, **

**Sincerely, **

**B**


End file.
